


The Doting Dad

by Voltagevixen365



Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagevixen365/pseuds/Voltagevixen365
Summary: A fluff featuring Taki and his pregnant wife expecting their first child together.
Relationships: Kozaki Taki/Main Character
Kudos: 5





	The Doting Dad

“Taki for the last time, I’m fine!” MC exclaimed as her loving husband asked how she was feeling for about the one hundredth time that day.

It had been two weeks since they had found out they were expecting their first child together. They were overjoyed to hear the news, and Taki had played the role of doting father-to-be quite well. A little too well in fact. 

“Are you sure though? Here, drink some water,” Taki shoved the glass in her hand, “It’s important you stay hydrated.” 

Sighing, MC took the glass from his hand and drank. He was going to be such an amazing father, she thought. Without realizing it, MC let out a yawn. Taki’s eyes widened when he noticed, and he ran over to her. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were tired? Let’s go lay down in the bedroom.” 

Taki didn’t realize how precious he was being right now, MC thought. 

“But I’m hungry though.” 

MC had started to head towards the kitchen when Taki stopped her. 

“I’ll make you something. Seriously, go lie down, and I’ll serve you dinner in bed.” 

He escorted her to the bedroom and made sure she was nice and comfortable before heading over to the kitchen. Taki whipped up a tray of some of her favorite snacks and added some extra chocolate as a nice dessert since he knew she had been craving it lately.

Once he finished up, he took the tray and went back to the bedroom. MC was propped up by pillows and had started watching a movie. He put the tray in front of her and joined her in the bed. She grinned appreciatively at him.

“Thank you Taki. I can’t wait to eat this!” 

Taki took the fork from her and placed it in front of her mouth.

“I’ll feed you. Open up.” 

Enjoying being pampered by him, MC opened her mouth and happily accepted the fruit. Suddenly, she was hit with a sudden wave of nausea, and MC rushed into the bathroom. Her morning sickness had been unpredictable and unpleasant, and she leaned over the toilet vomiting. Taki had followed her into the bathroom and put her hair in a ponytail, while using his other hand to rub the small of her back. 

After she had finished, Taki handed her a towel so MC could wipe her mouth. She cleaned herself up and finished brushing her teeth. Without warning he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. He gently placed her down and she rolled over to hug her pillow. 

“Taki, I don’t feel well.” MC moaned miserably.

Taki climbed into the bed with her and cuddled her, while stroking her hair.

“Just sleep. I’ll stay right here with you.” 

MC felt comfort when Taki’s breath touched the back of her neck. She reached out to take his hand in hers. 

"I love you Taki,” she whispered, “Thank you for everything.” 

A few hours later she had woken up and saw that Taki was nowhere to be found. She smelled a delicious scent coming from the kitchen, so MC decided to go investigate. In the kitchen she saw Taki chatting with Sydney while cooking something.

“I hope this helps make her feel better. I followed the recipe, so it should taste alright.” 

The sight was adorable to see. 

“I’m sure it’s going to taste amazing. When can I try some?” 

Looking up with surprise, Taki began to pour the liquid into a bowl. 

“You woke up just in time. I made you some soup. This should be easy for you to eat right now.” 

Carrying over the bowl of soup, he set it down on the table for her. Before letting her take a bite, he blew it on to cool it down. MC smiled at the thoughtful gesture and took a bite. 

“This is incredible! Thank you so much for cooking it for me!” 

Taki let out a sigh of relief, relieved that MC was enjoying the meal he prepared. 

The two of them had finished their dinner and started looking at magazines to get ideas on how they wanted to decorate the nursery. They were laughing and joking and picked out items they wanted, while making fun of some of the more ridiculous choices. When they were finished with their selections, MC rested her head on Taki’s chest. 

“Taki,” MC breathed, “Thank you for everything today. I really appreciate everything you have done to help me. I’m lucky to have you.” 

Taki smiled when he heard those words leave her lips. 

“I’m the lucky one. I couldn’t be more grateful you came back into my life. And soon there will be three of us,” Taki replied, as he placed his hand on her swollen stomach. 

The two of them spent the rest of their night planning for their future together.


End file.
